The legendary Star
by Shusaira
Summary: Sakura is a new student in Pristar e meets new people and old friends. She thought that her heart will be forever frozen and no one can reach her.Until she meets a certain someone. Will the certain someone save her from falling into dark further? Can dreams be reached in this story? Goals,ambitions, life-linking events and many more. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you guys who's taking the time to read the Character off,I'm sorry if in this story, I may offend you guys in some understand that some of the songs or things in the story are just for entertainment, not serious.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto except Oc's.**

 **First sibling/Title:TWINS**

 **Name:** Haruka & Kanata

 **Age:20**

 **Blood type:** O

 **Description:** Both have the same platinum blue hair and green eyes. Haruka's hair is bob cut and curled loosely at the end to cup her face with side bangs. Kanata's hair is like Shun from Shinsekai Yori.

 **Personality:** Haruka is a fun and carefree girl and while she's silly and not serious-like ,she is very protective of her siblings especially Sakura. Meanwhile Kanata is a serious and quiet but he's very reliable and dependant as he is the 'Father' of the siblings. He ,like Haruka is, very protective of their siblings especially Sakura. **(Let's just say everyone of them are protective.)**

 **Birth day:** 21 January

 **Hobbies:** Adoring Sakura, Training, playing shogi, Modeling for Haruka and Kanata's a part time doctor. Dislike rude people and others bothering Sakura and their siblings.

 **Level: 5**

* * *

 **Second sibling(same year):TWINS**

 **Name:** Hana & Kaen

 **Age:** 20

 **Blood type:** O

 **Description:** Both have same Platinum red hair and Forest green eyes. Hana's hair was let down 1 inch just below her nape with side frames. Kaen's hair are long so he drape it over his right shoulder and tied halfway with a blue ribbon.

 **Personality:** Both are quiet and soundless. But Hana is more responsive than Kaen. Meanwhile Kaen is cold on the outside. Both are blank face but warm when with Sakura

 **Birthday:** 12 July

 **Hobbies:** Adoring Sakura, training, model for Hana and playing tennis for Kaen. Dislike rude person and bastards.

 **Level:** **5**

* * *

 **Third sibling:TWINS**

 **Name:** Yoru  & Utau Haruno

 **Age:** 19

 **Blood type:** AB

 **Description:** Yoru's hair is white with a little bit of red highlights at the top of his hair. He styled his hair so that the right side hides his eye. Utau,same white hair except red highlight at the tip. He styled it the same as Kaen except he braid it loosely and tied it with red ribbon until mid back.

 **Personality:** Yoru is quiet but playful and Utau is kind and also Loves to fashion and babying Sakura. They are also the one responsible for house chores and always complaining.

 **Birthday:** 28 February **(They are born one day later than supposed)**

 **Hobbies:** Adoring Sakura,training, hangout with the siblings, They both are professional photographer and painter.

 **Level: 4**

* * *

 **Last Sibling**

 **Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Age:** 18

 **Blood type:** O

 **Description:** Sakura's hair are long that it reaches 2 inch before her back foot. She didn't like it so, she put it in a high ponytail tied with green ribbon with strands got out and frames the side of her face with a side swept bangs. Some of her hair escape her ties and spike up at either side of her head like a downcast cat. And lastly she has emerald eyes to complete her look.

 **Personality:** She is very quiet and shy. Loving and caring if she trust people. Loves to stay behind than joining in the fun.

 **Birth day:** 15 December

 **Hobbies:** Eating sweets,playing sports and training. She dislike noisy people. She loves quiet and peace,also hate bastards.

 **(A/N: You can choose to either read about the school information or get lost while reading the story)**

 **Level: 7**

* * *

The school that they're attending is called Pristar Konoha. As it is called in an embarrassing name- _Courtesy of Hashirama_ \- it's actually a private school where students can get in to widened their skills. No matter it's singing, Artists, and etc. It's actually quite hard to enter the school,as it requires decent marks or higher and high stamina. But in actual reality, it's so the school can hide the operating system of combats and students widening the capacity of their fighting styles and Power.

The uniforms are only used in special ocassions like party,combat,funeral and such. Girls are required to wear button up shirt and skirts. They are given options either short skirt or long skirt with a long cut at the the sides. Accompanying the shirt, they are also required to wear black or white blazers with the konoha emblems on the right breast. It's black and white dragons twisting and surrounding a smaller yin/yang simbol. Codes are that they have to wear either combat boots or shoes that at least cover their feets. For the guys, they are have different codes. They are required to wear pants that can be tucked in the combat boots.

Another thing is, that they need to wear Black or White hoody. It is so, that, when they are doing missions or some sorts, enemy will be confused of their school code.

The students are also required to have one accessory with them, from necklaces,choker,rings,earrings,etc. It is important that they have them concealed so one enemy won't recognize them. Keys and codes are needed in order to enter the classrooms,gyms,locker etc. It's because, if an enemy got the chance to enter their grounds, they can't enter the supposed rooms, because there are no door handles and students use their chakras and keys.

The students have to wear different types of ribbon to signify their levels. There are 8 level. For example, whites are for level 1 **(code-namePrima)** and greens are level 2 **(Ageha)**. Level 3 are called **Wolves** while level 4 and 5 are called **Night-fury.** Level six is usually placed for the principal of the school as they are more powerful than 1 to 5. But as a special level _-Level 6-_ are called **Lightning** or **Phoenix**. It is usually reserved for students that have higher power,stamina,skills or rarer case than Sakura. Then, lastly, The Level 8 are called **U.W. (A/N: It'll later be revealed what it is..So, I advice pay attention to what I wrote)**

* * *

 **TBH...**

 **As you all know, there's the system in real naruto in which they divide the ninjas in level.I'm using that.**

 **Genin  
Chunin  
Jounin  
ANBU  
ANBU Black Ops  
Hokage**

 **Rarer case**


	2. Chapter 2: New Season

**Summary: Sakura is a new student in Pristar Konoha school. She meets new people and old friends. Her heart is frozen and she thought that no one can change her, until she met Sasuke. Something change in her perspective of life and will she warm up to the new people? She have may problems and can Sasuke fix her? Linking things from betrayal,heartbroken,dreams and life changing event. Watch as Sakura and her friend fought to save the world from their sworn enemies. At the same time, gaining trust and bring joy to the world.I'm sorry bad summary.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. If I did, there will be more Sakura scene.**

 _Italic - Thoughts_

 _Genre_ : Romance/Fantasy/Drama/suspense/Angst&comfort/Comedy/etc

 **Now,move on.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A new Season.

"Yoru! Utau! Hurry up, come down and have breakfast!" Called Kanata.

 _Thump!_

He sigh.

Must he do this everyday?

He would like to pass the job to one of the siblings. Just calling their names is difficult. If can, he wants to dig a hole and let the others take care of the chores. But of course, he'll take Sakura first. Speaking of which, he wonder what Sakura's going to wear. The uniform _is_ difficut to wear. With that thought, he went upstairs to check on them.

* * *

"No! Curly is prettier on her!"

"What are you talking about?! Straight is prettier!Right, Sakura?" Yoru ask Sakura nicely. Utau froze over for a minute. How _dare_ that scandalous brother of his ask **THEIR** sweet sister without asking him?!

"Whichever is fine."

They sweatdropped. She's not going to choose either, isn't she? Oh well, as they continue to argue, Sakura took the time to put her hair in a high ponytail. She tucked some loose or long pieces around the hairband. After that, she tied it with a green ribbon with soundless bells. Frames cupped her face lightly and side swept bangs. She looks over the mirror, where she sees her hair transformed from reaching 1 inch above her ankle to her waist.

She's wearing a black button up shirt with the shirt tucked in. Then, she looks over to her blazer. Instead of the usual girls choice of blazer,she opt to wear a black hoodie. But it's a special one,what with the material of the clothes made of rare material that will be hard to cut through.

There's no rule that she can't wear the guys hoodie,right? Ok, well maybe there is. So,she didn't care.

She continued to looked over her choice. She decided to wear the long skirt that stopped at her ankle. Because it covers her leg more than the short one. After that, she decided to wear a tight shorts that reach the middle of her thigh. For the socks, she wears a long see through black socks that stops at 2 inch below her knee caps. For the boots, she chose to wear a white combat boots with short heels in 1 and a half inch. **(A/N: Like Alice from pandora hearts.)Except,** her heeled boots reach 1 inch below her socks. Finally, tying it in zigzag motion with deep maroon colour ties.

She switch her eyes to her face. She wears a black choker with a dark blue, oval shaped diamond. After that, she tied the standard white ribbon around her collar with blue diamond because they're required to wear it in school. They watched as her eyes shined brightly and her lips shaped in a perfect cupid bow. Heart shaped face and a button nose. For accessories, she paired a simple black hand choker with onyx crystal and her right ear pierced with a dangling platinum silver crown. She watch in awe as her gloved hands push a stray lock behind her ears. Speaking of gloves, she wore the tight black glove that stopped a little bit halfway. **(Like soushi miketsukami)** on her right hand while the other is a tight glove that reached 1 inch below her wrist,disappearing under her sleeves.

As she looks over herself in the mirror, she failed to notice the three pair of eyes that smiled warmly at her.

* * *

"Kana-niisan."

He immediately look at her. Sakura hands out her gloved right hand to him,expecting something. He frowned. What could it be? Sweets? But she just finished two packs of-

"Kana-niisan, pocky please."Sakura ask politely.

Kanata brightened and pulls out 2 packs of pocky with two different flavour. One is tomato while the other is green tea. He hands it over to her expectant hand as he watch her put on one of the rarest expression she'll show to them once in awhile.

Sakura then tear open the box and pulls out one and then eating with a blush on her face. All her siblings chuckled at her antics. That's why she's their sister.

The ride in the limo was silenced. But it was a peaceful one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side..._

 ** _SQUEAL!_**

"Ow! Ino, don't be so loud!" A blond haired guy complained to said girl-Ino- as she whacked him upside his head as she had a tick on her forehead.

"At least I have a good reason to be." She sweatdrop as the participants of the limo all turned to stare at her. There are 7 people in the limo. All wearing the standard uniform except Naruto. For some reason there's one orange line on the right side of his hoodie.

"Hey, Tenten and Hinata."

Said girls turns their head towards the girl. Tenten was wearing the black blazer with a short skirt. But she chose to wear a biker shorts. She complained it would be annoying to show her underwear and because the skirt is easy to move . She wears ankle high socks and ankle black bloots. For accessories, she put on a black platinum ring with a peach colour diamond in the middle. She styled her hair in two buns on either side of her and tied it securely with blue hair band and a side swept bangs. She wore the white ribbon with a blue coloured diamonds.

Hinata on the other hand, chose to wear the white button up and middle thigh sized skirt with a slit on the right. She, too wore a biker short but concealed. Her hair put down and a white and blue rose hair pin to pin the side of her. Hinata also wears the standard white ribbon with a blue diamond and purple pearl earrings. She had on a white blazer.

Ino wore the white button up and long skirt that reached her knee cap. She had no socks and wore a black ankle boots like them. She had blue pearl earrings and simple silver necklace with two rings attached. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and bangs framed one side of her face. She wore the white blazer and a white collar ribbon with a red diamond in the middle.

"Whats up, Ino?" Tenten raised her it's about scandals or gossips, she doesn't want to hear it.

Hinata only nods timidly and ask her what is it.

" _She's_ going to school today,right?!" Ino ask excitedly.

Tenten frowns. They're already on the school grounds, and after confirming their identities, they head to their class. All of them had the same class.

 _Who the heck is she talking about? Is it someone we know?_ She thought as she turned to look at the others reaction, she confirmed it's someone only the girls know.

 _Wait..._ Something clicked in her and Hinata shared glances and they got a big grins on their face that got the guys creeped out.

"This is gonna be fun!"They all agreed, seemingly not noticing the guys perplexed expressions.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's poV**_

They had just arrived on the school from the oldest to the youngest coming out of the limo. But on Sakura's part, Yoru took the advantage of taking her hand and escorting her in front of the school barrier.. With Sakura in front, they lined to form 3 people at either side of her. She sighed.

 _What a way to catch attention..._ Sakura thought as she held a hand in front of the office infront of them to insert her chakra into the identification system. So one by one, they enter the school with awe, with the exception of Sakura who is munching on her pocky boredly. The outside world looked normal compares to the inside. There's probably some new students who're looking at them weirdly. She shrugged.

As they head into the direction of the office, she bumped into a hard back."Sorry." She said softly.

It's not her fault. She just wanted to rub her eyes, but the damn pocky box in her hand and the other was holding the schedules and her key to the class. The supposed 'Hard back' turned to look behind him to see no one. But as he look down, he saw a girl- _probably younger than him_ \- rubbing her nose and wiping her mouth.

He shrugged." Try to see with your eyes more."At that, he goes on to head to his class, not noticing Sakura staring blankly at him.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura! You're here."

Sakura suddenly found herself hugged to a big soft bump. She cough softly and poke Tsunade's shoulders lightly. " Oh,sorry sorry. I just missed you. Nice to meet you guys too." She waved at her waved back.

Tsunade.

Their aunt and principal of the school.

As Tsunade gushed at how Sakura had grown, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and search her drawers for Haruka's and Hana's key, as they didn't get the chance to get it the day before.

"Here you go." They thanked Tsunade, albeit Haruka more happily. The siblings turned to leave the the office and head to their class while Sakura stayed , Tsunade became more sober and sat at her chair with her fingers locked.

"Now,let's start with your mission."

 **SKIP TIME**

"Ma, Sakura. You've grown." The older man praised her.

But it doesn't mean that he's a pedophile. They just haven't been in touch for so long that he started to forget her. He lazily turned his uncover right eye to look at her.

" Kakashi-sensei,It's only been 2 years."Sakura stated and then turning to silence once more.

He sigh."It seems you've also taken my habit.' , he muttered as he they walked in the long hallway, Sakura noticed that a lot of new faces she didn't know littered around. She noticed that, the girls are wearing more accessories than necessary and too much make up. The guys are much better, except that some of them look arrogant.

 _Must be snobby..._ She rolled her eyes. If Kakashi noticed her action he didn't comment as he continued to walk not noticing the fangirls around him.

"Alright here we are."

Sakura looked up.

They had stopped at a brown mahogany door. It was decorated with a swirling gold a each side and a small gold diamond on the front. Kakashi clapped his hand to catch her attention"Now, no need to be nervous. You just have to go in and introduce yourself."he smiled . Sakura nodded and pushes her key infront of the door and inserting her chakra a little. Then door slowly vanished and revealed a big classroom with students loitering around.

 _Meanwhile..._

He was sitting there boredly as he stared at the blond idiot. He rub his temple with his left hand and just their luck that Kakashi is their teacher . With that perverted and annoying habits, he's not surprised if the guy got bombed by the enemy. He sigh again as he watch the others.

Neji was beside him staring blankly at Tenten who turned her back to speak with him. Neji had his hair down and tied with a black ribbon. He had a white hoodie and fitted pants tuck in his ankle high boots. His eyes similar to the Hyuuga girl but lighter. The first thing he noticed when he met Neji was his hair. He also wore a white button up shirt with a white tie. He had simple silver bracelet with a red diamond dangling.

He turned to Naruto in front of him. God ,the boy was whining about ramen,now?

Naruto had an orange button up shirt that he looked at irritatedly. C'mon, who wears orange to combat? Not him. The blond idiot wears black hoodie with one orange line on the right side. The idiot wore black sweatpants and tuck it in the combat boots. The boots reach 3 inch above his ankle tied with orange ties. The blond had whiskers and one gloved hand and had his sleeves rolled up at his elbows. He wears a necklace with three turquoise color crystal with the one in the middle larger and had them concealed beneath his cloth. He had forced Naruto to wear a black ties, as the idiot complained that theres no ramen pattern ties.

Lastly,him. He wears a black button up shirt tucked inside and black hoodie. He wore a black stretchable fitted pants tucked inside his boots. He had the same boots as the blond minus the chose to wear a white one. He had black chains at his side, ranging from his sword,kunai,shuriken but in chibi's and concealed. He had the back of his hair spiked and hair that he didn't know exist around his face. Now, who cares about hair? He didn't. He wears a black tie and black simple hand choker with onyx color . One tight black glove that stopped halfway on his right hand. After that, he watch as Neji combed his hair a bit as a dare from tenten.

 _And one wonders if he's a girl or a boy._ He snickered.

Suddenly, the door vanish, indicating that someone or maybe their teacher had come in. They all sat in their respective seats. What surprised his eyes is that, not because of Kakashi coming early, but the girl beside him. He stared blankly at the girl as she was introducing her self.

 _With Sakura_

"My name is Sakura.I'm 17 years old. No hobbies,I like sweets and training and dislikes bastard." As she introduced herself, she stared at the same onyx orb that she had seen earlier. She had a brief recognition of his hair and eyes only. But it's enough for her to remember him. She ended the staring contest by looking at the three girls that's her best friend. They waved excitedly at her. Sakura let her head tilt a bit to the right in slight acknowledgement. Sakura sweatdropped as they squeal at her. Truthfully, she didn't what's exciting lokking at her. The guy also, was staring blankly at them.

" Alright Sakura, You can sit beside Sasuke on the left. Please raise your hand."

The said boy only lifts his hand slightly and thats all. His lazy demeanor is familiar with Kakashi as he sigh. Sakura heads into the direction of the boy she recalled earlier, - _Sasuke_ \- and sat down quietly and bite to her tomato flavoured pocky.

She had been staring blankly at the board when suddenly she noticed someone staring at her , specifically, not _her_ but _her_ pocky. She searched the person who's been staring at her and ended at Sasuke.

Sakura raised her eyebrow as Sasuke's body was facing forward, but his face turned to her and his eyes staring holes at her food. Sakura took a look at her pocky, and then at him, then she look at her pocky again. But as she turned to face him, she noticed that he had faced forward again and he sneakily let his eyes wander to the pocky. The, she stare at him. Calculating whether he's worth it or not. Of course, we're talking about pocky, here.

 _Her_ Pocky. It clicked in her.

 _Alright. That's enough. It doesn't seem wrong to share..._

 _How right you are!_

 _Inner?Is that you?_

 _Yep! It's me alright! Now, go share with that hunk of a guy right next to you._

Sakura stopped halfway of her bite and scrunched her brows. What the heck? Was her inner always this perverted?

 _Hey, I heard that!_

Ignoring that, she slowly took out one last pocky and hand it to Sasuke. Sasuke, startled, faced her and his eyes sparkled a bit. But then it disappeared and placed with blankness. He stared coldly at her like he's waiting for her to speak. Well, 'speaking' is too much of a hassle,so let's play the staring contest by staring coldly back.

* * *

That's the scene they find when they turned to look at group laughs. It's funny,you know?

There was them, with Sakura on the left,Sasuke on the right. They're both facing each other with their heads tilted slightly and the same direction. But what's funny is that, there was Sakura, her small bodies plus the oversized hoodie and one hand holding a red pocky like she wanted Sasuke to have. But Sasuke only stares coldly at her and she,too did the same and if you would look closely, you can imagine this.

Sasuke, The big Wolf and Sakura, The small bunny.

It's like seeing a bunny offering her life saving food to the wolf as offering in exchange for the wolf not to eat her. And while it's entertaining, it's super cute too.

Then Neji and Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdroppped as the girls, _mainly Ino_ , was taking pictures of that scene. After that, they thought Sasuke won't accept the offering but then, they were surprised when he took it lightly and took a bite, all the while facing forward. Sakura lessened her stare and turn to them too, albeit contently.

"Sakura-chan! Your back! We really miss you!" The three girls ambushed Sakura attacking her and while at that, pushing her body towards Sasuke as he, too being pushed towards Sakura, courtesy of blond idiot had his blue eyes shining with amusement at him. But while hugging him, Naruto had also leaned on him. The other guys was amused too, but they only smirks at him.

So, after that,Sakura and Sasuke bumped with each other with Sakura being the smallest of them, her head knocking with his shoulder. But at the same time, Their half eaten pocky was snap in half and fell to the floor and at the same time, The room suddenly feel cold. Ino,Tenten and Hinata, sensing the aura, back off a little and apologize while laughing nervously at Sakura.

Neji and Shikamaru too, after sensing the deadly aura, they backed off except Naruto, who was still leaning on Sasuke. There was this black and blue aura surrounding the two. One would be darker- _courtesy of Sasuke-_ and the other _-Sakura-_.

Sasuke got a glare plastered on his face as he direct it towards the unnoticing idiot. Sakura on the other hand, had bangs covering her eyes.

 _That..._

 _Sakura? You okay,outer?Did you have any pain?_ Inner asked. Concern about Sakura, but basically they're the same person but two minds.

 _Inner..._

 _Yes Sakura?_

 _That's my last piece...Inner, I'm hungry..._

 _Wha- What the? Oh, Sakura, what do I do with you? Now, focus on the outside, The guy next door is poking you._

Sakura snapped from her inner conversation.

It's true. Sasuke was poking her in the cheek and staring at her. Perhaps , is that confusion?

Sakura turned her face towards Sasuke, hiding her expression from the others except the guy infront of her. Sasuke looked in confusion as the girl grab the end of his hoodie with her small hand. He noticed her body language and that the girl doesn't want the others to see her,huh? He sighs. He then lazily, put his right arm in front of them shielding her. "Sasuke?"

He heard her say quietly and softly. "Hn?"

She then tilt her face upwards to face him, and dare he say, she's pouting, as she said ," _That's my last one.I'm hungry..."_

She bit out softly. He stared at her dryly. Is that supposed to be his problem? He lifts his arm and face forward again,thinking there's no need to do anything. But something in him made him grab one of the lollipop in his pocket and tossed it lightly at Sakura. She catched it and turn to look at Sasuke but he only stared forward but answered," No complaining."

 _Well, Outer, I'll bet this'll be a new season, eh?_ Inner respond, as she chuckled lightly.

* * *

 **Well, I tried my best?**

 **Anyway,If you have any questions or anything, You can ask in the comment.I'll try to be less trying to put in too much detail. So , in this chapter, it's only the start of their story. But blooming of it, is still in later chapter.**

 **So be nice, and TBC...**


End file.
